The Dark Knight
The Dark Knight is the first film of the Batman Franchise of the DC Movies Franchise.It stars Jim Sturgess as Bruce Wayne/Batman, Ron Perlman as Victor Fries/Mr Freeze and James Cromwell as Alfred Pennyworth.Zach Snyder has been rumoured to direct Mark Peitri has signed on to to the score as has Zack Hemsey and Hans Zimmer.It will be realesed for December 3 2016. Cast *Jim Sturgess as Bruce Wayne/Batman *Ryan Kelley *Ron Perlman as Victor Fries/Mr Freeze *Josh Stewart as Garfield Lynns/Firefly *James Cromwell as Alfred Pennyworth *Denis Leary as Commissioner James Gordon *Denzel Washington as Lucius Fox *Michael Madsen as Harvey Bullock *Zoe Saldana as Amanda Waller(ending credits) *Stanley Tucci as Hugo Strange(ending credits) *Chandler Riggs as Young Bruce Wayne (opeining credits) *Jim Caviezel as Thomas Wayne (opening credits) *Madeleine Stowe as Martha Wayne (opening credits) Plot Death in the Family Thomas and Martha Wayne take their son to the Theathre for his 11 birthday after the film Bruce takes Martha round the back to see something when she is murderd.Thomas hears her Scream and runs round the corner where he is shot in the leg he continues to move and fight the Mugger Joe Chill.Chill shoots thomas twice in the chest and runs away.Bruce is left crying but is taken home by James Gordon.Alfred then watches over Bruce who swears he will kill the man who killed his Parents Bats Bruce is playing Hide and Seak with his friend Rachel Dawes when he hides behind a big rock on top of an old well he drops through the well and rachel runs to tell Alfred, as Bruce falls he heres a fluck of wings coming towards him he turns in mid air to see a group of bats flying out if the well.Bruce drops on top of a rock breaking his arm.A 27 year old bruce awakens screaming as he realises it was a dream. The Confrence Bruce and Alfred travel to Washington D.C. where he and his fathers friend Lucius Fox walk into a room where Buisness men attempt to pursuade Bruce to make weapons and send them to the army with Wayne Tech,Bruce tells the board that he does not want to make weapons.Bruce gets a call from Vikki Vale who tells him that Victor Fries has been in a accindent in his lab putting him in a coma. Revenge and Justicehttp://dcmoviesfanon.wikia.com/wiki/The_Dark_Knight?action=edit&section=6 When Bruces is 17 he becomes aware that the man who killed his parents has been brought to Justice,Bruce puts a ski mask on and a black jumpsuit he buys a handgun and waits in a car for Chill to come out,when chill comes out Bruce then prepares to shoot him but another man does saying "This is for The Waynes and their son Bruce".The man is arrested and is found to be a random Civillain. Pilgramage and becoming Batman Bruce returns to Wayne manor where he tells alfred he failed,Alfred says he failed no one and should have a cup of tea and have a rest,Bruce fineshes his tea and goes upstairs.Alfred cleans up and goes to sleep,when Bruce packs up some gear like,Food,Water,Torch,Radio,A mobile,First Aid,Combat Knife and Tools,Sleeping Bag.Bruce then leaves for the Airport to travel the world.The plane crashes up in the mountains of Greenland.Bruce fears the worst when he loses his Survival kit he then finds a man with it the man tells him my name is "Henri Ducard".''Henri takes him to see Ra"S al ghul,Bruce is trained by him. Suit Up Bruce returns to Gotham where he visits Lucius Fox and tells him about Project:Batman,Lucius takes Bruce to a underground Layer where he has a suit along with a giant tank like car.Bruce takes them and sets them up to look like bats. Visit Batman visits a now awake Victor Fries,Fries tells him that he has a machine that has life support inside it.Batman prepares to take him,when the radio shows a robbery.Batman leaves apoligising to Fries. The Robbery Batman is watching over Gotham Natonal Bank when seven men walk in and begin firing assult rifelstwo of them upload all the bakns money into a bank account called SeeYouLaterSuckers before they leave the leader tells a woman that her husband says goodbye before attempting to shoot her but is stopped when a batarang wedges the gun.The man sees a ligh glowing in it realising it will explode he drops it and runs to take cover he shoots the power cable turning off the power in that area and the men hop on bikes each witha hostage strapped to the back and a helicopter watching over them.As they drive toward a bridige the batmobile cuts them off the men fire at it and see knowone inside they start speeding up and one by one their bikes shut down giving the hostages a chance to esacpe all do execpt one a small boy who has a gun to his head.The man prepares to kill him when a smoke pellet,knocks him out.Batman rescues the boy and the police coem and arrest everyone.Batman takes the boy to his home and tells him to stay safe. The Hayley Joel Circus Bruce is in the bat cave when he gets a call from Vikki Vale who askes if he wants to go on a date,at the Hayley Joel Circus he agrees and the two meet at the entrance.In the circus the announcer says ''"Get Ready for the Flying Graysons".''The man next to Bruce says it would be a shame if they fell,Bruce askes the man for his name and he says Tony Zucco.Bruce sees the hinges wobble as 19 year old Dick' 'Grayson jumped he ran to the top of the building and jumped through the roof rescuing Dick they landed on a matress when Zucco"s men killed Dick Mother and Father killing them.Bruce takes Dick to his parents funeral where he offers to take him home,Dick gently declines before leaving. The Racehttp://dcmoviesfanon.wikia.com/wiki/The_Dark_Knight?action=edit&section=12 Dick finds an old dirt bike and bets it in a drag race when he wins a bunch of men beat him up for taking their money,he is about to be killed by being hit over the head with a crow bar when Batman saves him he puts an unconcious Dick in the batmobile and drives him to the Bat cave. Bruce Wayne Dick awakens to see Bruce in the batman outfit with his mask off he askes Dick if he will stay now,Dick says yes.Bruce then tells Dick that Alfred will cook and show you places and i will train you.Dick askes for what,Bruce tells him "''For the Robin". Flight of the Robin Batman and Robin are travelling in the batmobile to a run down circus,Dick realises its the hayley joel circus.Batman tells him to get out and take down the man a couple fett in front of him.Dick looks closley at the man and sees Zucco.Robin runs toward Zucco who tries to stab him but is tackled by Robin who uses his battle-staff and strangles him Zucco frees himself but realises he dropped his gun he tries to run for it but is shot twice by robin who picked up the gun he pulls of his mask as shouts ''"I am Richard Dick Grayson and i have avenged their parents let their bodies now float to hevan while yours floats to hell".''Dick returns to the batmobile and Batman takes him to the batcave where they hang up their coustumes and go to rest,Dick awakes in the middle of the night an sees a fire in a building. Death of a fire,Birth of the Ice Robin goes to the building where a trapped fireman is he breaks in to save the man but is taken out by firemen before the building destoryes itself killing the trapped fireman.Batman comes to the aftermath of the fire where he tells robin Fries escaped.The duo leave for his labratory when robin tells batman he let a man die.Batman tells him not to worry and the two park at the door of fries lab where.Sergant James Gordon tells him he cant go in causing Batman to drop a smoke pellet.In side the lab Robin"s hand is frozen.He turns to see Fries in a suit calling himself Mr Freeze